tenebrousseasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Three
I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky, And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by; And the wheel’s kick and the wind’s song and the white sail’s shaking, And a grey mist on the sea’s face, and a grey dawn breaking. ~ John Masefield, Sea Fever Humans have had almost as many reasons for going to sea as there are ships to sail in. The incredible diversity of sailing vessels reflects this: some are fast and light, others are vast and ponderous; some are small enough to be carried overhead, while others are floating homes to crews numbering in the thousands. Below are presented statistics which reflect a small sampling of the many types of vessels which have existed down the ages. Though we have attempted to make broad generalizations, each ship is ultimately unique. Feel free to modify these stats to reflect differences in the capabilities of individual vessels. Crew represents the minimum number of crewmen necessary to pilot a vessel effectively. For each crewman fewer than the minimum, the vessel takes a -?? penalty to its Handling Acceleration? scores. {This mechanic may work differently for vessels with very large crews} Passengers represents the maximum number of non-crew passengers which may travel in a vessel. This number does not include any crewmen. Passengers cannot assist with checks by the crew to pilot a vessel. Cargo Size represents the total collective Size of the objects which a vessel can safely carry as cargo [in addition to passengers?]. For every X points of Size by which this number is exceeded, a vessel will take a -? penalty to its Handling score. Boats Dinghy/Rowboat Durability 1, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●● Fireboat Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Hydroplane Durability 2, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Hovercraft Durability 2, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Motorboat Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Raft, Inflatable A portable emergency escape craft, designed more to keep survivors alive long enough to be found than for transportation purposes. Durability 0, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling 0, Crew 1, Passengers 4, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●● Patrol Boat, Coastal Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Speedboat Durability 2, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew 1, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Submersible Durability 4, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew 1-3, Passengers n/a, Cargo Size n/a, Cost ●●●●● ●●●●●, Air Supply: 4 hours-ish? Tugboat Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●●, Towing Capacity: ??? Yacht, Motorized Durability 2, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● ●● Yacht, Sailing Durability 2, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● ●● Ships, Military Aircraft Carrier Durability 5, Size ???, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost even ask Corvette Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Cruiser Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Frigate Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Gunship, Naval Durability 6, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● ●●●●● ●●●●● ●●●●●+ Submarine, Nuclear Because their fusion reactions do not consume oxygen, these vessels can remain underwater for days at a time and travel at high speeds for long periods without refueling; oftentimes the lengths of their voyages are more limited by their supplies of food than of fuel or air. Durability ?, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● ●●●●●+, Air Supply: several days' worth, Max Depth: ?? Ships, Civilian Cargo Ship Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Container Ship Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Cruise Ship Durability 4, Size ??, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● ●●●●● ●●●●● ●●●●●+ Ferry Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Fishing Vessel Durability 3, Size 15, Structure 18, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Freighter Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Icebreaker Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Oil Tanker Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Science Vessel Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Tugboat Durability ?, Size ?, Structure ??, Acceleration ??, Cruising Speed ?? (?? knots), Max Speed ?? (?? knots), Handling ??, Crew ??, Passengers ??, Cargo Size ??, Cost ●●●●● Crew and Passengers Admiral "quote" Appearance: Background: A commander of a fleet or naval squadron, or a naval officer of very high rank. Storytelling Hints: Abilities Fleet Logistics (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Captain "Boatswain, tell the men to weigh anchor and cast off. Let's get the hell out of these waters before we lose any more men." Appearance: Background: Any naval officer who commands a ship is addressed by naval custom as "captain" while aboard in command, regardless of his or her actual rank. Generally, civilian captains are addressed as "skipper". Storytelling Hints: Abilities Commandeer (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Forced Laborer "Please, take this. Send it to my wife and children. Let them know I am still alive!" Appearance: Background: Storytelling Hints: Abilities Laboring (dice pool 4) — Name (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Navy S.E.A.L. "Vessel secured. Move in, Bravo Team." Appearance: Background: Storytelling Hints: Abilities Combat (dice pool 6) — Swimming (dice pool 5) — Name (dice pool ?) — Pirate "Patrol boat sighted off the port bow! Jettison all passengers and set engines to full reverse!" Appearance: Background: Storytelling Hints: Abilities Combat (dice pool 5) — Smuggling (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Seaman/Sailor "sharply Aye aye, captain!" Appearance: Background: A sailor, seaman, mariner, or seafarer is a person who works aboard a watercraft as part of its crew, and may work in any one of a number of different fields that are related to the operation and maintenance of a ship. Storytelling Hints: Abilities Combat (dice pool 4) — Military seamen are trained in armed combat, mostly with firearms but sometimes also with knives or other weapons. Civilian sailors usually have no more than one or two dice in this ability, if any. Brawling (dice pool 3) — Sailors lead rough-and-tumble lives, and need to know how to hold their own in a tavern brawl - or if any muggers decide they look like a juicy target. Name (dice pool ?) — Stowaway "Don't shoot, I'm an American citizen! I can prove it!" Appearance: Background: Extreme poverty and political persecution can make people very desperate, willing to risk almost anything to escape their situation by whatever means present themselves - even if that entails risking death or maiming by stowing away in a dark cargo hold full of large, heavy, constantly-moving containers. The Convention on Facilitation of International Maritime Traffic, 1965, as amended, (The FAL Convention), define stowaway as "A person who is secreted on a ship, or in cargo which is subsequently loaded on the ship, without the consent of the shipowner or the master or any other responsible person and who is detected on board the ship after it has departed from a port, or in the cargo while unloading it in the port of arrival, and is reported as a stowaway by the master to the appropriate authorities". Unnoticed by the captain, crew, port officials and customs authorities, stowaways may gain access to a ship with or without the assistance of port personnel. Once on board the ship, stowaways hide in empty containers, cargo holds, tanks, tunnels, behind false panels, stores, accommodation areas, engine rooms, void spaces, cranes and chain lockers. The presence of stowaways on board ships may bring serious consequences for ships and, by extension, to the shipping industry as a whole; the ship could be delayed in port; the repatriation of stowaways can be a very complex and costly procedure involving masters, shipowners, port authorities and agents, and the life of stowaways could be endangered as they may spent several days hidden, with the risk of suffocation and without any food or water. Storytelling Hints: Though they try their best to avoid detection at all costs, stowaways have human needs: they need to breathe, eat, shit, and piss eventually. Most are terrified of discovery, and will go to incredible lengths to avoid doing anything to draw attention to themselves. Abilities Stealth (dice pool 4) — Tourist "DO. YOU. SPEAK. ENGLISH?" Appearance: Background: Usually overweight, often seasick or sunburned, frequently drunk. Storytelling Hints: Abilities Resources 3 — Tourists are usually flush with cash, credit cards, and traveler's checks, and just itching to spend it on whatever gaudy trinket catches their fancy. Their ignorance of local customs and frequent intoxication makes them ideal targets for pickpockets and muggers. Name (dice pool ?) — Name (dice pool ?) — Yachting Enthusiast "Isn't Daddy's boat absolutely darling, sweetie? I tell you, this is just what we needed for the weekend." Appearance: Background: Storytelling Hints: Abilities Sailing (dice pool 4) — Resources 4 '''— Anyone wealthy enough to own or borrow a yacht must obviously have access to large amounts of money (though it may be locked up in a trust fund or invested in foreign money-markets). '''Name (dice pool ?) —